Lil' Lightning/Gallery
Images of Lil' Lightning from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. 101dal 0239.jpg|Lil' Lighting as he appears in storyboard 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2226.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2240.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2254.jpg|"Oh, uh, hi, ladies. Nice to meet ya." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2260.jpg|Lil' Lightning turned down 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|"Get out of the way!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg|Thunderbolt tells Lil' Lightning that the girls are not interested in sidekicks 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg|Lil' Lightning feels shunned 31021.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg Char 16968.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.jpg Pic detail4e9701dc52968.png|"Well, I... I did have this one, crazy thought..." Thunderbolt3.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2834.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2849.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2882.jpg Lightning tricking the Director into making a rewrite about himself.jpg|Lightning tricking the director into making a rewrite about himself Lightning chuckles after tricking the director.jpg|Lightning laughs after tricking the director A whole new direction Lightning.jpg|"A whole, new direction." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg Lightning with a plush Thunderbolt.jpg|"What do you think of that, Thunderbolt? Ol' pal?" Finally i'll be able to step out of your shadow.jpg|"Finally, I'll be able to step out of your shadow, you overrated, overacting ham!" Lightning plotting.jpg|"The Lil' Lightning Adventure Hour!" Has a nice ring, doesn't it? Hmm? What do you think?" (snickers evilly) Lightninglayingdown (1).jpg Lightning horrified to hear THunderbolrt gaining fame and on a real mission.jpg|Lightning horrified upon hearing Thunderbolt gaining fame and on a real heroic mission More like a nightmare!.jpg|"More like a nightmare!" What if Blunderbolt gets lucky and succeeds?!.jpg|"What if "Blunder-bolt" gets lucky and succeeds?! If the press got wind of that, I'd... I'd..." I'd never be rid of Thunder.jpg|"I'd never be rid of him!" Lighning pretending to join forces with Patch and Thunder.jpg|Lightning pretending to join forces with Patch and Thunderbolt Lightning dismissing Patch's Stealth Plan.jpg|"Stealthy. Good plan. But we don't need any of that!" What we need is a full Frontal assault.jpg|"What we need is a full frontal assault! How hard can it be?" Lightning smirking right behind ya.jpg|"Oh, I'm right behind ya, pal." Lighnting reveals himself to the prisoners.jpg|"Oh, he's been FAKIN' it all right! Lightning revealing his true nature.jpg|"I am not your "little buddy!" And you are no Wonder Dog!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6070.jpg|"This kid trusted you. And look where it's got him!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6077.jpg He's been lying to you all day kid.jpg|"He's been lying to you all day, kid." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|"He doesn't care about you or your family." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6097.jpg|"He was just trying to get his name in the papers and save his job. Ask him!" Hey genius you're no hero! You're a FRAUD!.jpg|"Hey, genius! You're no hero! You're a ''fraud!" LilLightning2.png|Lightning's evil smirk There never was a plan to recast.jpg|"And by the way, there never was a plan to recast you. I just had to get you out of the way!" Lightning Betraying Thunderbolt.jpg|"And now, I gotta go take your place on the show. My show!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7102.jpg|Lightning sees the double decker bus headed his way 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7104.jpg|Oomph! 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7208.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7360.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7371.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7440.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7507.jpg|"Good night sweet prince." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7553.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg|Lightning fleeing from the bus 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Cruella, Jasper, Horace, and Lightning being chased by the driverless Kanine Krunchies truck 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7616.jpg|Cruella, Jasper, Horace, and Lightning fall into the lake Lightning taken by police dogs.jpg|"Please, I was trying to help Thunderbolt! We're a team!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.jpg|Take him away, boys! Unkindest cut.jpg|"Unkindest cut of them all." 101 Dalmatioans character art.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries